fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thazar Biggz
History Breaking and Entering Ravaging Savage Consequences Appearance A prime example of how someone should learn when enough is enough. Thazar in days long since past was a human male of average height and build. Though no other information was known of his human form his overuse of his dragon slayer magic quickly accelerated his dragonification process whichas of today has completely taken hold of his body. Thazar's development from human to dragon has caused him quite the growth spurt, his size making him a true behemoth who towers over everyone and almost everything. His height has been measure to be about the same size as small to medium size buildings. Able to pick up people within one claw and crush them them with his mighty grasp. He is skins has completelty morphed into tough exterior of a dragons skins possessing the scales that are of a jadish, green like color. His eyes have become a meanacing red glare which omniously glows like evil itself. His has several series of horns on his hed which align going down each side of his face, rather than the typical dragon and possessing two large horns. Thazar for lack of better outfits wears a small loincloft that offers little protection but does give him the mobility a beast of his size needs to move around. The fact they don't make clothes to accomdate someone of is caliber and size often no surprise to anyone. Personality Simply put Thazar is an individual who states what he feels and thinks caring little if he is right or wrong liked or hated. He has a very disruptive attitude and has an intense lust for violence that takes precidence over everything else to him. A vulgar mouth, fiery attitude and completely disrespectful to anyone who crosses his path. Many label him as true scum because behind his brutal tongue and attitude he is extremely intelligent but purposely enjoys acting out on his primal instincts alone because he can. He acts without concern of others and will rampage and do what he see's fit all because he can. He lacks any sense of morality and cares little even for his own allies unless they are useful. Thazar is a individual of immense violence and chaos inflicting it on whomever he can in a fight. Words such as honor and mercy to him are just markers on tombstones. He believes true words and respect is won by being the last man standing and eliminating everyone else. To sum him up completely he is the epitome of the "Fuck everybody" attitude. Above all he intensely hates being referred to as a Demon or etherious. Due to his beastly appearance and over use of dragon slayer magic his appearance has undergone a near complete dragonification and will punish anyone foolish enough to call him a demon. He also shares the intense hatred of modern day dragon slayer calling them various derogatory names believeing they are a weak generation and wet behind the ears. Claiming the magic has weakened and it's no wonder the term isn't extinct yet the way it has been dishonored. He has a high distrust of everyone round him and even more for those he doesn't know. Magic & Abilities Magma Dragon Slayer Magic- *'Magma Dragons Roar'-The signature Dragon roar which Thazar can change the nature of depending on his discretion. WHile he prefers to use molten energy, it can also be pure magma and take full advantage of the rocks within it. Upon impact the affected area is burned away and reduced to nothing but smoldering mess. *'Magma Dragons Volcane Purge'-By Slamming one of his fist into the ground he could create a massive geyser of lava and magma to swallow and surprise an opponent by attack from below drowning them in a pool and burst of lava. Burning flesh and bone to the point of nothing. *'Magma Dragons Volatile Fist'- Coats his fist full of molten energy and magma and unleashed a deadly fiery blazing fist of the energy to completely eat through his opponent upon contact and enevelop them in an explosion of the said energy on contact. The heat behind the move is said to be nearly unbearable and leave nasty burns if not completely burn through an opponent. *'Magma Dragons World Scarring Mantle'COMING SOON *'Magma Dragons Grand Ash Symphony'COMING SOON *'Magma Dragons Surging Scorch Wave' COMING SOON Dragon Slayer Secret Art Vulcan Rage: Geyser Dragon Inferno ---- * Immense Durability *'Enhanced Physical Strength' *'Extended Combat Experience' *'Intense Magical Strength' Concepts & Influences * Thazar's personality was based on an old friend from my football team back in school. A guy who once you got to know him was pretty cool, but was one of the most disrespectful, honest, and uncaring guy I had ever seen to people he did not like or respect. He harbored a true hatred for society and people on a idealistic level. However wirh Thazar I wanted his hatred and disrespect to be nearly for anyone and everyone. While my friend as reasons (tough past) for his actions. Thazar did it because well he can say it best. Thazar: I do it because I fucking feel like it, got a problem? tough shit. * Among my story his character was also meant to serve a lesson to Sub-Zero who at the current track he was on acted and used his Devil Slayer magic recklessly in battles not taking into thought the consequence that would soon befall him due to this reckless abandon. The appearance of Thazar was served as a mental note that Raido would always later obsess about concerning the theme of the story to follow. Be weary of hunting monsters lest you become one yourself. Quotes Trivia *permission was granted by Per *Personality was based on a member of my old football team Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid